Let Go
by everothls
Summary: Here's a little something I had in mind since 2x02 came out. I don't know if I'll write a second chapter yet. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_6am_

Eve opened her eyes right before her alarm went off. She hated the noise of it, especially when she knew the upcoming day would be hard to go through. She had to meet Annalise at her house by tonight to help built a strategy for Nate's case. Why the hell was she helping a guy that Annalise screwed?! She denied it to her face, but Eve knew she was lying. She always could tell. Even back in the day, she would catch Annalise looking at guys in the street when they were together, Annalise would deny, the fight would begin and last for days. Eve used to be really jealous because she didn't understand why her girlfriend would do that. Years later she understood how Annalise needed men's attention the feel good about herself. She had no problem with that anymore but it was too late now. She had no right to say anything.

She stood up and did some stretching, knowing she would need it for her body to get through the day. She hadn't been eating much since Annalise came back into her life. Eve was completely lost, wondering why she had called her, why she came to her hotel room crying, why she let herself be weak facing her old lover/. She didn't want to let Annalise lead her life like she used to, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but shutting her mouth when Annalise asked her to help her on Nate's case. The only thing she could say was "I hate you so much", not meaning any of it. And Annalise knew that.

Eve got dressed, putting on a classy pair of pants, black as she liked it, with a white blouse opened enough for her collarbones to stand out.

 _7pm_

Knocking on Annalise's door, Eve wanted to run away as far as she could. She had only one thing in mind: do not be weak. Do not let her get to you. Annalise opened the door and let her in. Taking her coat off to give it to Annalise, Eve avoided looking at her, to show her something was off, but Annalise didn't seem to notice. Following her to her kitchen, Eve stared at the quality of her decoration. That was not Annalise's taste. At all. She remembered her not liking fancy stuff, but here she was living in a house that didn't seem to be hers.

"Do you like red wine?"

"What?" replied Eve, surprised by Annalise's voice being so nice to her.

"I asked you if you liked red wine, but I have white if you prefer.."

"Red wine's fine."

She couldn't believe it. Annalise acting as if nothing was wrong. Was she doing that on purpose? She had no idea and she didn't care about knowing why. She had wasted enough time on that woman. Or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself of.

The kitchen smelled like tomato sauce, making the atmosphere less harsh for Eve. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until then. Annalise didn't use to cook back then. She wondered if she had known at all, seeing all this changement.

"So hm, how's Nate doing after all this?" Eve tried to be kind by asking about Nate but realised it came off as sharp as she meant it in her head. Annalise turned around from the stove and tried to see what Eve really wanted to know by asking this question.

"Fine I guess, I don't see him as often as I used to." The awkward silent made her realise what she had said to Eve and how it could hurt her. "I mean I.. I just want to help him after all I did to him. He doesn't deserve any of it."

"There's no need to explain yourself on who you sleep with."

Annalise didn't reply, hearing Eve's tone. She served her guest. She had made an italian dish Eve loved and noticed her smile as she saw it. Eve might be angry at her but that's not what she wanted. Annalise wanted to talk to her but didn't knew how seeing how hurt Eve seemed to be. Even with all the effort she put in hiding it, she couldn't hide it to her. She had lost weight again, and only Annalise could see that because of how well she knew her body, her face, her bone structure. A lightweight. She must have all women at her feet. Taken away by her thoughts, Annalise had forgotten that Eve was standing right in front of her. She blushed, catching herself thinking of her that way. She had no right. Annalise couldn't shut her brain off on late nights, her body screaming for Eve, helpless. But here, she could control herself.

"You remembered" whispered Eve

"How could I forget" said Annalise, staring at Eve whom had digged in her plate.

Eve had forgotten about not wanting Annalise to get to her, she was too hungry. She'd be mad later. Annalise sat down in front of her and they ate silently until Eve broke the ice.

"Why did you call me Annalise?"

"You're the best lawyer I know"

"You know a lot of good lawyers."

Annalise turned away, pretending to put the dishes away.

"I needed you." she said facing the wall

Eve got up and came up to her, "Come on. Why did you call me? Didn't you think it would hurt me to defend your own lover? What do you think? That I can show up whenever you want and then you can abandon me?"

Annalise didn't lift an eye.

"Eve please, don't push it."

"So this is still how you do things uh? Use people and then push them away. Guess what? Doesn't work with me anymore. I'm leaving."

Annalise caught her arm and dragged her towards her body. Eve didn't move. She wanted to know.

"You're hurting me."

"Sorry" Annalise had forgotten how fragile she was, letting go of her arm. "Listen I.. I wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

Eve's skin tensed. Annalise looked right into her eyes. If she continued, she would lose it. When she did that, Eve felt completely naked, as if Annalise could see what she was thinking.

"You're the only one I could think about. I knew you would help me. Even after everything I did to you."

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Eve hold tight onto the furniture, trying not to show how bad she wanted Annalise's body pressed on hers. They both desired each other without knowing. Annalise was still trying to control herself.

"Please don't do that." said Annalise

"Do what?"

She wasn't doing anything. She was just trying not to touch her when she wanted it so much, when Eve was so close to her. Eve looked down. It was too hard for Annalise.

"I want you"

Eve pushed out all the air she had blocked in her lungs. She had stopped breathing. Her skin was so tensed she thought it would crumble.

"I.." it was too late not to melt.

Eve looked at Annalise in the eye. The latter knew that was her authorisation. Eve letting her look into her eyes was her way to give in. It was her way to say yes to things. Her eyes were an open book. Annalise got closer, slowly, trying to control herself, but Eve kissed her out of the blue. Her lips were so soft she could've cried. Annalise put an hand in Eve's neck, holding her close to her not to let her go, her hand touching her collarbones, the ones she liked so much. Eve's kiss was slow, she didn't want to rush it, but her body betrayed her. Her tongue entered Eve's mouth, touching her tongue. She pushed away.

"I'm sorry, I.." blaming herself for rushing it.

"Annalise, I want this. I'm letting you do this because I want to."

Annalise's eyes watered.

"I don't want to hurt you." she said in a whisper.

"I know I'm little, but come on." she laughed

Eve took Annalise's face in her hands, kissing her again, but this time more violently. She wanted her close. She wanted to show Annalise that she could do anything, it wouldn't matter. She wanted to show her how passionate she could be.

Eve was so different from Annalise. Annalise knew Eve had loved her body. She had always been curvy, but still. Eve had shown so much love for her, but it was fifteen years ago. Now she was scared. Scared that Eve might not want her enough. Scared that her look on her had changed.

Both out of breath, they broke the kiss and Eve took advantage of Annalise's weakness to push her against the counter. She took her own top off, shivering.

"Not here," said Annalise, taking Eve's hand. On her way to her bedroom, she noticed how cold Eve's hand was. "You're so cold, I know you don't want this.."

"Stop! Take me to your room."

As they entered Annalise's room, Eve continued to undress herself when Annalise wasn't looking at her. Astonished when she turned around, she couldn't help but stare. Eve was wearing dark lace, maybe dark blue but she couldn't see from this far. Eve came forward and touched Annalise's arm with the tips of her long fingers. Her skin shivered from the cold. Annalise was still looking at Eve's body. There weren't any hint of fat, exept from her breasts and ass, which hadn't changed. As Eve reached from the back of her dress, Annalise stopped her.

"Wait."

Eve stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not like you. I mean I.. I just uh.. You're gorgeous, alright? I do not look like that." said Annalise almost tearing up. "I changed. My body is just.."

Eve put a finger on Annalise's lips.

"Shhhh.. Stop.." she said in a low voice, right to Annalise's hear.

Under Annalise's dress, Eve's fingers slided under her underwear, meeting her skin.

"Don't tell me you don't want me.. I won't believe you.. Remember how you used to totally lose yourself under my touch.." said Eve with a sudden confidence. That was what sex did to her. It changed her in a confident leading lady, letting the shyness leave her. "How wet you were when my tongue licked these nipples of yours.."

Without a warning, Eve went up until she reached Annalise's center. Annalise moaned as she felt Eve's fingers pushing against the fabric.

"I haven't done this in a long time, I,"

Eve stopped. She took Annalise's hand and put it between her own legs.

"Oh, you're.. you.. uh"

Eve smiled at Annalise's blushing.

"Yes, i'm wet. So stop worrying. I love your body. I love how different you are from me. I don't care if I'm the last woman you slept with fifteen years ago. I want you. Not your experience. Not what you want to be seen as. I want you, the real you."

Annalise trusted her. Eve wasn't lying, she had no reason to. She put her dress off. Once it reached the floor, Annalise sat at the end of her bed, letting Eve lead. She used to like being on top, so she let her do that. By mistake, Annalise knee met Eve's center in the process of lying down and Eve couldn't help but moan.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" said Annalise, almost ashamed.

She knew Eve was sensible. She knew she could come in a blink of an eye. Her body couldn't take it.

"It's okay."

Before going up to her face, Eve traced a path on Annalise's body with her tongue. She devoured her neck with kisses, gently. That woman is pure fire, thought Annalise to herself. She hadn't done anything yet, and her body was already going nuts, her hips wanting to collide with Eve's.

"Stop me when you can't take it anymore." she said with a naughty smile on her face, going down Annalise's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Let Go

Eve slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness surrounding her. She was wondering where the hell she was, and what the hell she had done. But her body reminded her, her muscles burning as she sat down on the bed. Eve slid her left arm on the king size bed, not looking, finding nothing but warm sheets. Annalise must have left the room while she was still asleep. Eve came here angry, so angry she forgot why. Her aching arms gave up on her and her body hit the bed again. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair, hating herself for what she had done the night before, exaling deeply. She had promised herself she would not give in. But Annalise looked at her and it was over. Her resolutions disappeared as fast as they took place in her brain. She tried to get up, her feet finding the floor with difficulty. A laugh escaped her lips as she remembered why she felt so weak and tired. She hadn't slept much, bounding with Annalise in bed wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Annalise didn't want to push Eve and resisted a lot of times. Eve didn't want to talk, she just wanted to feel. To feel Annalise again. To feel her warmth, her strenght.. Her. She just wanted to feel her. Eve didn't want to show her feelings were involved, she knew her lover would freak out. She knew Annalise didn't do attachement anymore. She had changed so much since they last were together. Annalise looked like violence was a part of her life now, she looked like she was used to it, even expecting it to come on her way. Eve made her think it was just a fling. That it was something that would not happen again soon. But all she wanted was the contrary. Annalise would shut down if she saw that in Eve's eyes and she knew it. She was too scared to lose her again to complicate things. So she went with the flow, not showing Annalise anything except respect. She almost outted herself when Annalise got scared of how she looked now, and Eve told her she loved her body no matter what. However Annalise soon forgot her words, her lust for Eve being too strong to pay attention to what she was saying anyway.

The smell of coffee led Eve to Annalise's kitchen, but the place was empty. Eve had put on her clothes from the day before, she hadn't planned to stay the night. The brunette got closer to the coffee pot, noticing a note was attached to it. "I made some spare coffee for you, take it. I left for work, the keys are under the carpet outside. Please close on your way out. Annie." The words made Eve smile, Annalise had never been too good with them. While Eve always loved to talk, Annalise would rather be the listener. Eve took her time to drink coffee and wash the cup before leaving the house.

Her heels had been killing her all day. Annalise hated to admit it, but her body wasn't used to cravings, especially when she was supposed to be sleeping at night instead of.. Well, instead of Eve being there with her. Sex didn't make her feel tired afterwards, it just left her wanting more. When she woke up, the woman was still sleeping, her body rising as she breathed in and out. Annalise touched her hair, hair she had missed more than she would have liked it. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the view of Eve's almost naked body under the silk sheets she had bought a couple weeks ago, not knowing she would appreciate them this much.

Eve couldn't wait to take a shower. She had been running around all day at the office in an outfit she didn't like at all, but it was all she found in her closet at work. She threw her bag on the bar of her kitchen, dropped her beige trench coat on the sofa and directly went to the bathroom. Seeing her reflection in the mirror made her understand why her colleagues looked at her differently today: she had bags under her eyes, her hair wasn't brushed and her skin looked paler than ever. She hopped in the shower and stayed there a long time as she daydreamed without wanting to. Water still running down on her body, she stepped out and heard the bell ring. "Oh crap", she muttered, trying to find something to put on, in vain. She took the first towel she saw and told herself it would be fine since it was certainly the postman dropping something off. She opened the door in a hurry, finding the dark skinned woman on her doorstep.

"Oh, sorry it's a bad time, I, I should've called first.." said Annalise turning around.

"Don't be silly. Come in."

She let Annalise in, surprised she would even come to her appartment, with or without calling.

"Just give me five minutes"

Eve didn't wait for an answer, she just needed to put something on. She found a baby blue blouse and black pants that she puts on, trying to process the fact that Annalise Keating was waiting for her, on her couch, unannounced. She began to stress out and checked herself in the miror. Wet hair, no makeup on, no shoes on. She just felt vulnerable, but went back.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure.." replied Annalise, looking away from Eve, whom told herself she must feel bad for Eve looking undone.

Eve gave a glass of Martini to her, and put herself as far as she could. She leaned again her tv counter. None of the two women were saying anything.

"So.. What brings you here?" Eve said, breaking the silence.

Annalise wasn't sure how to answer that, she just felt the urge to see Eve, missing her more than she did in the fifteen years they hadn't seen each other.

"I just wanted to see you."

"You saw me yesterday.."

"Yeah I.. I do remember that.." blushed Annalise.

Eve brought her glass to her lips in order for her smile to be unnoticed by the woman in front of her.

"Eve.. I don't know why I came here but.."

Annalise sighed. She didn't know what she was doing. Eve was angry at her and there was no point coming here.

"I'm sorry, I should leave." Annalise got up and took her coat off of the couch.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eve sighed. She was as lost as when Annalise left her for Sam. What was she doing anyway? "You came here for a reason and I'd like to know why."

Annalise needed to come up with something.

"I just came here to check on you. I left this morning not knowing if you were okay."

Eve knew exactly what she was talking about but didn't answer and looked away, pissed that Annalise would come here to talk about it.

"Eve, I'm serious. I know you. I know you can't take.. As much as I do. I came here to see if I didn't do anything wrong yesterday night."

Eve smiled. Annalise cared, and she just proved it to her. She sat on the couch with Annalise.

"I'm okay." Eve said, looking up at Annalise. But the latter wasn't looking at her in the eye. Eve followed Annalise's eyes. "Oh fuck" she muttered. Eve's wet hair had made her top go completely transparent, making her hardened nipples apparent, as she didn't have any time to put a bra on. She blushed in the blink of an eye, covering her body with her arms as well as she could. "I'm really sorry Annalise let me just change alright" but Annalise cut her off.

"You don't need to apologise.. I.." it was her turn to blush. "There's nothing to apologise for here.."

Eve bit her lip. Annalise couldn't get her eyes off of her as she stood up to cover up. Annalise catched her wrist and pulled her in, forcing her to sit down. She looked at her face, seeing features she already knew but wanted to rediscover.

"Eve.. I want you.. So much.. I think that's why I came here but I'm so ashamed to want this from you."

Eve cupped Annalise's face in her hands.

"I think about you everyday since I came back."

Eve finished her sentence close to Annalise's lips.

"I want you too."

Annalise smiled, and Eve kissed her gently. She touched her lips with hers. She smelled like alcohol, but she didn't care. She just wanted Annalise. Eve's right hand touched Annalise's neck, causing goosebumps on her own body. Being pulled in, Annalise gave full access to Eve. She parted her lips but wanted to fight. She didn't want Eve to think she was weak but damn, she was. She lost herself with Eve, losing track of time, place, and mostly losing track of who she was.

Sitting down with a leg crossed under herself, Eve was a position of strenght even if her body was begging her to stop. Now was not the time. She deepened the kiss, feeling that Annalise resisted her. She soon felt her lover give up, enjoying Eve's skilled tongue. Eve felt Annalise's hands asking for access to her body. They got up, still kissing, not wanting to let go of each other. But Eve was tired, and Annalise felt it.

"Eve, do you want to stop? You're tired."

"I'm not. I'm not tired. Please stop underestimating me."

As the words escaped her lips, Eve took her lover's top off and pushed her on the couch. Thank God, she had chosen a large couch. Eve kissed Annalise's lips like her life depended on it. She took her bra off and slowly went down her body. She didn't miss an inch, bitting Annalise earlobe, making her squirm under her sharp teeth. When she met her collarbones, Annalise couldn't help herself from saying the other woman's name, already asking her to go faster. But Eve did not do that. She took her time. She took great care of Annalise's breasts, making her nipples instantly harden as her tongue licked them carefully. Her tongue went up and down so fast that Annalise moaned. Eve looked at Annalise as she was doing that, knowing Annalise would enjoy it. Eve took her nipples between her lips, teasing Annalise as she felt the woman's skin tense. Annalise's hands were touching Eve's hair.

"Eve, please" said Annalise, fast.

Eve worked her way down her body. She had trouble taking Annalise's pants off but the woman helped her out, looking at her, always, asking her with her eyes if she felt alright. But Eve avoided her eyes. She knew she'd see she was weak, last night had tired her more than she thought. Her arms were shaking from grabbing Annalise's skin, but she continued. Ass up, face down, eyes locking with Annalise's only once she was between her thights. She kissed both of them, making Annalise wait. Her body was moving, hips going towards Eve's face. She approached Annalise's center, giving it a warm kiss. Annalise gasped. It felt like she stopped breathing. She could feel her heart pounding. The view she had killed her inside. Eve, her partner from another life, hardened nipples showing through a blouse, eating her out. Eve had locked Annalise's body with her mouth with both hands on her hips. Eve's tongue went in and out, trying to keep up with Annalise's moving body. She was pouring down and she knew it, but Eve didn't mind. She leaned back, a finger playing with Annalise's hard point.

"Please" was the only thing Annalise could say. Eve didn't make it last it long, she couldn't anyway. As she slowly entered the woman's core with a finger, Eve smiled as Annalise's pleasure ran through her body. Annalise kept on moaning until she went completely silent as her climax slowed down. Eve's face went back between her thighs and she licked it all off, some of it running down the corner of her mouth once she was done. Eve sat straight and licked her fingers, making Annalise blush.

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanted me.."

Annalise couldn't say a word. Eve collapsed on the couch next to her. Annalise got closer and kissed her slowly, she felt Eve's tongue not as vivid as it was before.

"You didn't have to do this Eve."

"You didn't really say no.." she smiled

Annalise stared at her beauty.

"You're so damn beautiful."

"Stop.."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Annalise got up and took Eve's hand to make her get up. She pulled her top over her head.

"Now let me get you to bed."

"Annalise I don't know if I can do this I'm.."

"Who said you had to do anything?!"


End file.
